Future Phantom
by IamthePhantomoftheOpera
Summary: Erik invents a time machine and goes to the future. What will happen? REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Don't judge on the first chapter, I know it sucks. That's why I've revised it. YES, IT IS BEING REVISED. The better version starts chapter three.
1. UNREVISED Prolouge like thingy

I really wanted to write something like this just randomly so here it is it will probably be something rather strange but if you have read any of my other stories, (if you have, pretty please review

I really wanted to write something like this just randomly so here it is it will probably be something rather strange but if you have read any of my other stories, (if you have, pretty please review! pathetic attempt at a puppy face) which I sincerely doubt you have but if you have you know how completely and utterly strange they are, which reflects on my own strangeness. Okay. I will stop boring you to death. Supposedly. NOTE: IF YOU ARE ONE OF MY PARENTS, (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) PLEASE AT LEAST STOP READING UNTIL I GET HERE OR CALL ME OR SOMETHING SO I CAN READ OVER YOUR SHOULDER.

**Disclaimer: FOR HEAVENS SAKE I DON'T OWN PHANTOM!! GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE MY SISTER, IN WHICH CASE I MOST LIKELY MEAN THAT LITERALLY!!**

Time to try it out. It ought to be interesting. One would think so. Very interesting, this will most likely be. Rather strange, this would probably be. I am sure I will regret doing this. However, my curiosity has gotten the better of me once again. I am out of things that say how strange this will be without telling you what it is, so I will tell you. The thing I am talking about. It is-DUN dun dun DUN dun DUUUN!! A TIME MACHINE!! Yes, I can see your surprise. I have created a time machine, and I am about to try it out! I am going into the future. There, I will get a job, and start a new life where people do not run away from me. I am sure that they can do some sort of thing to make my face normal with their future technology. Now, please excuse me. I am leaving now. To the year 3000. Au revoir.


	2. UNREVISED Chapter 1

Okay, here is the next chapter

Okay, here is the next chapter. YAYYYY!! Me so proudy of meselfy! I know, that was weird. What's new. Anyway. Next chapter. Right. IF ANY ONE IS READING THIS, WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT, DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS, : (, PLEASE DO REVIEW! I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS PATHETIC, TOO BAD! JUST REVIEW EVEN TO TELL ME THAT!!

**Disclaimer: Listen, I don't own Phantom at the moment, but if you keep bothering me about it, I might do something to change that so I don't keep having to write these stupid things!!**

I step in the machine. Press the button. Suddenly, a nauseating feeling. More than that. The feeling that my stomach is going a mile in the direction I am not. I double over, moan. Then, all of a sudden, it stops. It stops, and I am sitting in a chair, with a desk in front of me, or, rather, a big, glossy, piece of glass-like stuff on legs. I look beyond the desk, and am surprised to see many young teenagers facing me, looking to be about 12 or 13, their hands on smaller replicas of the desk in front of me. I put my hand on the glass, similar to what they are doing, and it suddenly lights up, startling me greatly. On the desk, it says: "Welcome, new teacher, to seventh grade science class." There goes getting a job. I guess I can check that off the list. Meanwhile, the teenagers are still staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I guess I'd better hurry up. Admittedly, I have never been to a proper school, but I have read enough to get the general idea of what to do. They are still staring. Oops, I'd better hurry up.

"Hello, class. This year we will be learning about…" I pause. I didn't know the curriculum! Damn. Oh well, lets see. Seventh grade. Life, animals, plants, earth. That ought to do for now. "We will be learning about different life forms. Now, I am not the most lenient teacher." You can just ask Christine about that! "Let me lay down some rules. One, please try to be on time to my classes. I am not fond of tardiness. Two, I don't think the material will be _to_ hard, unless I find that you are smarter than your grade level, in which case I will make it harder. This will under no circumstances be your easiest class. Therefore, I expect everyone to get at least passing grades in my class, if not better. Three, if you do not understand something, anything at all, please feel free to come after school. I can be patient, though it may be surprising. Four, any pranks or anything of that sort, and there will be punishment. It is a privilege to go to school; you can take my word for it." I pause. Now what? I have laid down some basic rules, probably time to start the learning. I suddenly notice something. The students are still staring at me with that same, blank expression. It is kind of creepy, and let me assure you, that word does not come into my conscious thoughts easily. I clear my throat.

"Now that we all know the rules, let us begin. The first life form we will learn about will be paramecium. It is good to start simple. Please take out your notebooks to take some notes." I look behind me, expecting to see a blackboard to write on. To my surprise, there is a blank wall. How am I to write notes for them to take down without one? Turning around, I find a hand hovering in the air.

"Yes, mademoiselle, what is your name and your question?" When she answered, she had a soft voice, barely audible. I would have to work with her on that.

"Umm… my name is Allie, and now I have two questions."

"Well, Allie, if you please, put your inquiries one at a time. What is your first question?"

"Umm, my first is what is, what is mad-um-mose-ell?"

"_Mademoiselle,_ Allie, is French for Miss. And your other question was, Allie?"

"Well, my other question is what is a note book?"

--

I must not have heard her correctly. I walk over to her desk and bend over.

"What was your question? I'm sorry, I didn't hear."

"My question is, what is a notebook?"

"A notebook, mademoiselle? A _notebook??_" She caught the incredulousness in my voice and cowered at the far side of her chair.

"Yes, a notebook." I waited a few seconds. Waited for the abrupt burst of laughter from the rest of the class, for this poor girl to be reduced to shambles at the merciless hands of her classmates. But none came. There was utter silence in the room, complete silence. The entire class was looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"A notebook, Allie. Remember, I said no jokes? Remember?" My voice was rising, it was all I could do not to reach out and shake her violently by the shoulders. Agitation is quickly building up inside of me; I feel I will soon be forced to let it all out, upon this ignorant kid, this unresponsive class. I stride towards the front of the room to assure that I cannot kill anyone, save for the lasso. The class entire class is staring at me, and it is driving me crazy, my warped mind twisting their silence into a silence of shock, horror, such fear that it is blocking their voice! And I am in a cage again, subject to the horrified stares of perfect strangers, then someone screams, and soon the entire tent is filled with the sound of ear-piercing shrieks, and I am completely lost in the nightmare, the nightmare of my memory, my past, my history, and I am suddenly possessed with a great fear, and I am writhing on the floor, I can't help it, they are all staring! staring! and a boy, perhaps thinking I am suffocating from the mask, approaches me carefully, I scream, I must not let people near me! but he comes forward, and in a deft move, takes off the mask, and I scream again, and now the silence is truly what I imagined it to be, and then the first scream, and I faint.

--

A soft voice, softer than the thing suddenly below me.

"Yes, he hasn't eaten for more than two weeks, and you saw his past on the memory machine. He is quite the definition of demented." That voice! That soft, wonderful voice!

"Christine?" I say it so softly, I am surprised she can hear me.

"Yes, Erik, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here." I want to see her! I want to see my Christine again. But I am to weak, to weak to open my eyes, my eyes!

"You-you should have stayed with Raoul. H-he was safer." I am blundering over the words, so weak! Christine seems to sense this.

"Shhh, shhh, don't talk. We can discuss that later." She is talking to me as if I were two, but I don't mind. I obediently close my mouth, but then I find the strength to open my eyes. And I scream.

--

Everywhere, everywhere around me! Huge, shiny machines! I look wildly around, like a trapped wild horse, and everywhere, everywhere are the huge machines! And then I notice a cord, a cord coming in out of one of the machines. I follow the cord with my wild eyes, until it comes to a stop, _inside my arm!!_

"Oh, damn." I hear Christine mutter. Then I look around, but there is _no Christine!_

"What have you done with her??" I try to scream, try to get up, but I cannot! Too weak, so weak! The lady next to my bed says:

"Get a sedative in this guy before something serious happens to him!" A person slowly approaches, as if I were a wild animal. Maybe I am! I growl at him, try to reach for my lasso, but then, in a lightning move, the man gets another needle in my arm, but before I can even register this, I find myself falling, falling into the black hole of mad nightmares, filled with monsters with Christine's voice, and needles, and big, shiny, machines.

--

When I wake up again, I feel much refreshed. Until I remember what happened. I get up, out of bed, and decide that the best thing to do would be to find something to vent my feelings on. At best, it would be a piano or organ that I would play haunting music on and drive everyone, quite literally, insane. At worst, the people would find a dead body in the most unlikely place. Luckily for them, I quickly find out two things: an organ, which rather takes me by surprise, but what do I care? and that they have taken away all my weapons. I am rather annoyed about this, but soon forget in my music. Someone comes in, and I stop immediately, rising to my feet.

"Erik!" they say in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I snarl, slowly moving towards the person, thinking about venting my violent feelings on her and giving people a mystery of a murder, very easily solved.

"Whoa, I'll explain everything if you come with me. Just, try not to kill me, please." I nod and she walks away, leaving me to follow her. Once again, curiosity has gotten the better of me. We come to a room, with many machines in it. I linger in the doorway, not wanting to enter, but she beacons me in.

"Nothing in here will hurt you, unless you topple something onto yourself" she laughs. "Now, this is the memory machine, or m&m for short." She points to a large screen and chuckles, then, at my failing to laugh, stops and continues talking. "What it does is this: when someone lies down in this bed, their memories appear on the screen." I suddenly realize: that bed is what I first woke up in!

"What do you know?" I growl.

"Why don't I show you?" she replies, unfazed by my words, leaking with unspoken threats. She presses a switch, and my past pours onto the screen. My mother beating me, Sasha's death, the gypsies, Giovanni, Persia, building the Opera House, and, finally, Christine, When the screen went blank, I was weeping, weeping for everyone I had ever harmed, and weeping for Christine, and weeping as, for the first time, I realized that daroga had been right. I was a monster, and nothing but a monster.


	3. REVISED Prologue

**Okiee, hi! I know I've basically abandoned this story…sorry…but I just read it over and realized that it would be **_**really**_** fun to write. The only problem was that the prologue **_**sucked, **_**and there were a few problems with the first chapter**_**.**_** So…simple solution there - I'm gonna revise the first two chapters and then continue it, in theory. Though I very well may completely forget about it again…or just not have time…anyway, here's the revised prologue.**

Well, I have finally done it. The finished product sits before me, the result of almost a full year's toil. The metal gleams, the wires crisscross in a way that would seem chaotic to anyone other than me. I stand before the machine, run my critical eye over it one last time before deeming it satisfactory and stepping through a small opening in the wires and metal, coming out in a clearing in the very center of the apparatus. I take one last, deep breath, and then set the time-traveling machine to take me to the year 3000.

**The first chapter revised version should be up soon, followed by the rest of the story, but I make no promises. And sorry for the complete lack of length in this, bear in mind it IS a prologue.**


End file.
